


The Grading Curve

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, School boy crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Xander Harris has a bad feeling that he's fallen in love with his professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grading Curve

**Author's Note:**

> she_and_i_were on Livejournal prompted me Xander and Angel the professor, so this is the result that happened.

He was gorgeous. Wonderful. He was tall and dark and... Xander couldn't fully describe his professor. He was simply... Beautiful. Xander sighed softly, and tilted his head for a better look.

"Mr. Harris?" A deep voice with the most vague hint of an Irish accent, so vague you had to strain to hear it, interrupted Xander's daydreaming. Xander blinked and forced himself away from his daydream. The history professor, whom real name was Liam or something but everyone called him Angel, raised a dark eyebrow. "Either you've fallen asleep or appear to be hallucinating."

"Sorry." Xander rushed out, his eyes darting around the room. He was shocked to find that it was empty, except for him and Angel. "Crap, sorry."

Angel merely watched while Xander picked up his binder and literally stumbled to the door, before speaking. "You forgot your coat."

"Oh, right!" Xander gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry, again."

"You don't have to rush, Xander." Angel's lips twitched into a slight smile and Xander’s heart nearly dropped into the floor. "I'm not going to bite."

"No, no, I didn't..." Xander sighed. He always got this way around his teacher, who seemed to find humor in the fact that Xander was constantly tripping over his words. That wasn't to say that Angel found if funny when Xander made an ass out of himself, it was more that Angel thought he was cute. Well, most likely not, but Xander could pretend at any rate. 

"You don't always have to rush out of here, you know." Angel informed him as he wiped down the board. Dates and famous names were erased while Xander tried to come up with a reply to that. "I don't mind you hanging about."

"Oh, well..." Xander gave a slight shrug. Trying to play it cool, yeah right. Xander was the opposite of cool at that moment. He forced on a lopsided grin, the smile turning real with Angel gave him a tiny one in return. Angel had never done that before. "Anyway, I should... Well, I should go."

Xander practically ran out of the room. This was ridiculous. He hadn't had a crush on a teacher since fifth grade and that had been on Mr. Giles, who had wrinkles and a soft British accent. Maybe he had a thing for accents? Xander didn't know, but he did know that this was worse that Mr. Giles. This was... This was the epitome of crushes. He was practically in love.

"Oh, hell no." Xander muttered. He was not in love! Stupid, silly Harris. Where did he get such ideas? Honestly, maybe all of the book learning was getting to him?

For the next few weeks, Xander paid a bit more attention in class and a little less attention on the way Angel's black slacks hugged his buttocks. After all, finals were coming up and he didn't think his parents would appreciate receiving a transcript that had an F on it. But, every time he gave himself the change he would glance up to find Angel watching him with a strange expression. Xander didn't want to look too far into it. It was often best not to get one's hopes up, after all.

It wasn't until he two days before finals, as the class was packing up from their last day of a real lecture, that Angel tapped on his elbow. Xander jumped, nearly dropping his history book in the process, before turning around. "Umm, hey."

"I was wondering what you had planned after finals." Angel said. Xander stared a moment, taking in the briefcase Angel held in one hand and the spiky hair. 

"Nothing, actually. I mean, work, but... Yeah." Xander managed to get out. Boy, Angel's hair really was spiky. It was kind of sexy.

"I thought that maybe we could meet up sometime." Angel gave a slight shrug, as though declaring the whole business simple and mundane. Xander gaped. "I won't be your teacher anymore and, well, I thought maybe you'd be interested--"

"Yes!" Xander squeaked out. 

"All right." Angel reached out and gave his arm a squeeze. Xander wanted to pass out in perfect bliss from that touch alone. "I'll see you on Thursday."

"Okay." Xander nodded, watching as Angel smiled and left the room. He fought down the urge to do a little jig of joy. There was a large possibility that his beloved, sexy history professor had just asked him out on a date. Life could not get any better.


End file.
